<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sending No Regrets by KureKai_King</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651209">Sending No Regrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King'>KureKai_King</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BanRen Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love Confessions, M/M, POV First Person, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You pressed send and I won't let you regret it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru (minor), Nanahoshi Ren/Shiroishi Banri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BanRen Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sending No Regrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We're not through the week just yet but I think this might be my favourite from the BanRen Week bunch I've been writing ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I never told you this before, because I was scared. I still am scared. I don't know how you'll react once I press the button that changes the way we see each other. It doesn't matter if you tell me we're still friends afterward because I know you'll just see me as the boy who fell in love with you. The boy who has feelings you don't return because of whatever the reason may be. But, for myself, I need to tell you this. All of it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There's been so many times I've caught myself looking your way for no real reason. So many times I've felt the urge to reach out and hold your hand. To hug you when you're around not only when you're sad or need some comfort or when we're all incredibly happy over something happening. I want to hold you just because I can. And have it means something much more than friendship.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Whenever you're crying, I want to kiss away your tears and holds your face instead of merely brushing my thumbs against your cheeks, clearing the rivers away. Your eyes should only produce waterfalls out of the purest of joy, not a sadness I have no power over. I have some power over your happiness, but it's selfish to say it's no longer enough with the feelings I have. I know that, and yet it doesn't change anything, does it?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your voice when you sing is one of the most powerful and inspiring things about you. It's something everyone says so you already know that. You know the power your voice has in persuading people even when they don't want to be persuaded; Yuuto, Wataru, Rio, me and Nayuta and Mashu - we've all been subjected to your spell but I fell so much farther than the others. Much farther than I intended to.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fallen down the rabbit hole just like Alice did so long ago...getting lost in your Wonderland...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>*Sigh* I don't know if I'll even send this. I might just hold down the back key and erase everything. If only I could do that for reality. Does a text even count as reality? I'm not so sure anymore. I'm not sure of much between the two of us but I do know that I can safely say that I love you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And there's so much fear that comes with that thought. That realisation. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If I press this button now...if I let you read this...I wonder what you'll do. You won't hate me, you could never bring yourself to hate me. You're not that type of person. You'll probably just act like nothing happened in some effort to save me from that pain rejection always brings. The type of pain you can only ever feel with rejection. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Do you even have any sort of idea how I feel...?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Can it be that you possibly feel the same and I'm just the one reaching out first and feeling so scared because of the unknown reaction you'll give me when we meet tomorrow morning? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>...I suppose there's nothing more for me to say to you. I don't expect any kind of response - you're not obliged to give one. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Let's just pretend this never happened, okay? Save the both of our hearts."</em>
</p><hr/>
<p>I felt a wetness at my eyes as I read your text over and over. How could I not have noticed you'd fallen for me? But then, you didn't seem to have noticed that I'd fallen for you just as much. The urge to reach out, to hold, to kiss and cuddle - I wanted it all too. </p>
<p>Your words were so sad...shouldn't a confession be happy? Even though it's a scary thing. Although, I can't deny I've been afraid too... Even if I did talk to Yuuto and Wataru about how I've been feeling, I never told them it was about you. They probably think it's Nayuta-kun, or someone from college all the same. </p>
<p>I put my phone down and lay on the bed thinking over and over. I was crying silently and taking a few shaky breaths. You were hurting and I knew that. I couldn't just sit here and let that circle around my head in the dark. I wouldn't let you regret sending that message to me.</p>
<p>Scrambling upright and throwing the door open, I left my room and ran down the hall to yours, lifting my hand to knock but I hesitated. What if you didn't want to see me until morning like you said? My hand lowered before I heard a different door open and turned my head to see it was just Wataru rubbing his eye as he stood half in the doorway to Yuuto's room (it wasn't the first time they'd slept in each other's rooms, they never seemed fazed in being caught though).</p>
<p>"Ren? I thought it might be you. What are you doing up?"</p>
<p>I lowered my gaze but could hear the smile in his voice as he put the pieces together. For someone who didn't proclaim himself as a genius of any sort, he sure did know how to be observant of other people and know their main thought problem at the drop of a hat.</p>
<p>"You and Banri need to talk about how you guys feel about each other, huh? That's never an easy thing to do...but you'll work something out. Go on, knock".</p>
<p>"I-I can't... He won't want to see me, Wataru... I'm not sure you'd even understand despite what I told you and Yuuto before..."</p>
<p>I lifted my head as Wataru's hand rested on my shoulder, barely hearing him move, "You really have been off in your own love life troubles to not notice what's happened between Yuu and I for the past few months, huh? Well, this is always the first step," he lifted his own hand and rapped gently on the door - a knock only he did, to get you to answer to me. Wataru gave me a reassuring wink before stretching his arms above his head accompanied by a yawn and disappeared back into Yuuto's room with the door clicking shut.</p>
<p>(Wait. He and Yuuto for the past few <em>months? </em>He was right, I really had been out of it when it came to people's love lives, including my own).</p>
<p>I jumped when you opened the door and the first thing I noticed were how tired and red your eyes looked. In that single moment I stepped closer and pulled you into a hug I had longed to give you. I did nothing more than just hold you tight in my arms, burying my face in your shoulder and neck. </p>
<p>It was just a stunned silence between us until you eventually hugged me back, whispering my name softly, "Ren-kun...?"</p>
<p>"I'm here...," I replied, lifting my face to avoid it being muffled, "I'll always be here. It's going to be me and you, okay? You don't have to be scared anymore, Banri-kun... <em>We </em>don't have to be scared anymore..."</p>
<p>"W-Wait, then that means that you...! You..."</p>
<p>"I love you, too, Banri-kun... I promise it's the truth".</p>
<p>I smiled then, feeling your fingers grip the back of my shirt properly and your body trembled in my arms. But, I didn't mind. This was what I was supposed to do. I was supposed to sing for crowds, for fans, to keep Argonavis' journey alive with the others but most importantly, I was supposed to hold you.</p>
<p>I was supposed to love you.</p>
<p>I promise...</p><hr/>
<p>When we'd finished the hug and promised to talk things out properly when morning came, I left back to my own room with the feeling of relief knowing you weren't hurting anymore. And neither was I. I had to thank Wataru, too, for if he hadn't knocked then I wouldn't have had the courage to do it. Fishing my phone from where I'd left it, I quickly opened your text again and didn't hesitate in sending four words for your to awake to;</p>
<p>
  <em>"I love you, Banri".</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>